Special K Acte I
by Lulucifer
Summary: [ one shot. warning : lemon yaoi ] Après le oneshot de kyu, Loveless, m'est venue l'envie irrépressible de faire une suite. Donc nouvelle version de ce shot et continuation... by me! pairing : Tosh [dir En Grey ] et miyavi


**_Titre :_** Special K Acte I****

Auteur : Ketsueki****

Sujet : Toshiya ( Dir En Grey) et miyavi****

Genre : inspiration libre. Warning : lemon (lemons… n.n'')

_**Déclaration de l'auteur** _: Fanfic largement inspirée de « Loveless » de Kyû-chan qui est très très bien ! Bravo 'tite Kyû / Une fois de plus je pompe sur les autres T.T Mais vous z'avez qu'a pas laisser des fics inachevées qui m'appellent ! çç  
Petit Nota également, les paroles de chanson sous les scènes sont tirées de "Zakuro" ( Dir En Grey ) pour le prologue (merci pour l'idée ma ptite kouette!) et pour la suite, de "Special K" de Placebo vouala!

_Ketsueki alias Lulucifer© alias _**Juu**_ ( 25/ 05/ 2006)_

_« Special K »_ Acte I 

_Par Ketsueki_

**_Prologue_**

_" J'ai toutes les raisons de t'aimer. Il me manque la déraison."_

_( Robert Mallet )_

oOo

_Cette nuit, je rêve encore, je rêve encore de toi,_

_à cause de ta lettre sous mon oreiller,_

_mes rêves sont trop cruels, j'ai le souffle court_

_et tous les matins à quatre heure je me réveille et j'ai mal_

oOo

Les yeux ouverts dans le noir, il avait renoncé à trouver le sommeil. Certaines nuits, le souvenir d'une unique le maintenait éveillé, dans un état d'angoisse, de quiétude et de tristesse mêlées. Emotions qui s'entrechoquaient en lui, sans qu'il n'arrive à les rationaliser. La lumière de la ville colorait le plafond de taches floues. Depuis longtemps ses pupilles s'étaient habituées à l'obscurité, il percevait tous les détails familiers d'une chambre d'hôtel banale. Il jeta un œil à son réveil. Quatre heures. Il ne dormira pas. Repoussant la couverture, il sortit du lit et les pas silencieux sur la moquette épaisse, il atteignit la fenêtre, l'ouvrit en grand. Aussitôt l'air froid de la nuit pénétra dans la chambre, faisant frissonner sa peau nue, accompagné des bruits de la si particulière atmosphère nocturne des villes. Il s'assit souplement sur le rebord où il s'installa en tailleur avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel. Eclairé par les froides lumières de la ville, bleuté, violacé, il n'y trouva aucune étoile. A peine une pâle Lune.

oOo

_Le temps est trop long, trop douloureux _

_une nuit froide où mes rêves ne s'arrêtent pas et où mon cœur va geler_

_une si longue nuit..._

oOo

- " T'as pas peur de tomber de ton perchoir ?

- Nan, j'aime bien. Etre juste comme ça. Et la ville la nuit, le ciel sans étoile… C'est beau je trouve. "

Elle se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, habillée seulement d'un baggy, une cigarette aux lèvres. La cendre rougeoyait par intermittence, éclairant brièvement son visage, ses longs cheveux clairs rejetés en arrière. Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, il se sentit ému à la vision de la fine silhouette se découpant sur le ciel sombre. Au bruit de cette voix un peu cassée, aux accents étrangers. Comme pour s'en défendre, il reprit sur un ton blagueur :

- " Si tu tombes, ça va abîmer mon jean...

- Ça lui donnera un autre style, c'est tout. Style écrasé sur les pavés... "

Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Dans la pénombre il distinguait à peine son visage, l'éclat de ses yeux. Elle attrapa une canette posée près d'elle et la porta à ses lèvres. Le bassiste ramassa les couvertures autour de lui pour se protéger du vent frais qui entrait par la fenêtre. Voyant cela, elle en descendit souplement et la referma.

- " Gomen, je suis habituée à ne pas avoir froid. "

Il sourit devant l'étrangeté de la formulation. Décidément, elle n'était pas comme les autres. Celles-ci voulaient toutes lui plaire. Lui plaire un peu plus que pour une nuit. Lui arracher son numéro et le revoir. Mais elle paraissait si naturelle. Si peu désireuse de lui plaire que ça en était perturbant. Elle tendit la canette dans sa direction :

- " Vous en voulez ? "

Il acquiesça et elle alla en chercher deux nouvelles dans le petit bar et revint auprès du lit.

- " Mais tu peux me tutoyer… " Elle lui sourit sans répondre et lui tendit une des canettes. "Arigato."

Puis elle se posa en tailleur sur le lit, face à lui, sa bière à la main. Il se redressa et s'assit à son tour. Se penchant, il attrapa son paquet de Virginia Slim sur la table de chevet. Il prit une cigarette, en proposa une à la jeune femme qui accepta. Il lui tendit le briquet allumé. Elle se pencha et se releva en inspirant la fumée. Il allumait la sienne quand le son de sa voix attira son attention :

- " Vous avez déjà aimé ?"

La question le laissa stupéfait. Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, il considéra un moment celle qui se tenait face à lui. La peau claire de son buste reflétait la pâle lumière qui filtrait par les fenêtres, ses cheveux dissimulaient presque son visage aux traits accusés. Elle était belle. Son regard se posa sur lui. Il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer le moindre indice dans ses deux puits d'eau trouble. Elle attendait visiblement qu'il réponde. Il s'adossa à la tête du lit en faisant rougeoyer sa cigarette et prit le temps d'expirer lentement la fumée.

- " Je ne crois pas…"

Elle le fixait toujours de ses yeux clairs et il eut l'impression qu'elle lisait en lui comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Il comprit aussitôt que quel que soit le rôle qu'il jouerait, elle devinerait ses mensonges.

- " Je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui sache me donner l'envie de l'aimer... "

Il n'avait jamais dit ça à personne. Elle pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et il lui trouva un petit air enfantin alors qu'elle faisait la moue.

- " Je comprends…"

Il eut un petit rire.

- " Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre moi-même alors je ne sais pas comment tu y arrives !

- J'étais comme toi avant de rencontrer celui qui a su me donner envie de l'aimer. Mais je l'ai perdu…

- Il est parti ?

- Pour toujours…"

Il comprenait mieux la douleur qui noyait ses yeux. Il sourit doucement en se penchant vers elle.

- " Tu m'as tutoyé finalement…"

Elle se pencha à son tour et leur visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Son souffle lui effleura les lèvres lorsqu'elle murmura :

- " Arigato…

- Nani ?

- De ce que tu n'as pas dit, pas demandé. Arigato pour ton silence et ton sourire…"

Leurs lèvres se joignirent en un long baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Toshiya l'embrassa dans le cou, puis ses lèvres semèrent une ligne de baiser jusqu'à son épaule, descendirent le long de son bras… S'arrêtèrent.

- " Tenshi no…"

Ses doigts fins effleurèrent la saignée du coude. Les veines bleuies. Il releva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard triste de la jeune femme. Ce qu'il y lut le bouleversa. Il comprenait maintenant sa minceur qui était presque maigreur, le puit de ses yeux et la distance qu'elle mettait entre elle et le monde. Mais il se souvint de ses mots. Arigato de ce que tu n'as pas dit, pas demandé. Il n'allait pas tout gâcher, il n'allait pas la blesser maintenant. Arigato pour ton silence et ton sourire… Aussi il sourit, il lui sourit un sourire d'amour et fit taire toutes les questions qui agitaient son cœur en retrouvant ses lèvres.

Les yeux fermés, il serra un peu plus fort le corps qui reposait contre le sien. Ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit. A peine parlé. Cependant il avait l'impression de la connaître depuis des années et qu'elle était celle qui le comprenait le mieux. Mais tout n'est qu'illusion…

Il allait repartir et la laisser. La laisser à sa douleur. Il se sentait oppressé à cette idée mais il savait qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Qu'elle n'accepterait pas…

Soudain le portable vibra sur la table de chevet, interrompant ses pensées. Il tendit aussitôt le bras pour l'attraper de peur qu'elle ne se réveille. Un message. Il le consulta rapidement même s'il en connaissait déjà le contenu.

'Allez play-boy on se lève ! c'est pas le tout mais on part dans une demi heure. T'as pas intérêt d'être à la bourre sinon kao va te tuer…'

Il secoua la tête en se redressant. Le guitariste roux ne changerait jamais. Il fit attention de ne pas bousculer la jeune femme endormie et ajusta les couverture pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Le rêve était fini.

Il en sortit lavé et habillé. Il ramassa ses quelques affaires dans une valise. Contempla un moment le baggy abandonné au pied du lit. Il le ramassa et le posa sur une chaise. Puis il passa sa veste et s'approcha du lit. Elle y dormait encore, mais alors qu'il se baissait pour l'embrasser, ses yeux s'entrouvrirent et son habituel sourire triste apparu sur ses lèvres.

- " Tu pars ?"

Un murmure. Le bassiste acquiesça doucement.

- " Tu peux rester dormir encore…je vais payer."

Elle passa les bras autour de son cou.

- " Kisu shite…

- Ano…Tenshi no…"

Mais elle l'attira et le fit taire en un long baiser.

- " Les mots ne servent à rien… uniquement à augmenter la douleur."

Il posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes pour en garder le goût à jamais.

- " Sayonara.

- Sayonara… Aï shiteru."

Elle ferma les yeux, refusant d'entendre. Il avait l'impression que son cœur était à vif. Il voulu ajouter quelque chose mais retint les mots en lui. Les mots ne servent à rien… uniquement à augmenter la douleur. Elle avait raison… Il aurait du se taire.

Il ramassa ses affaires et quitta la chambre, après un dernier regard pour la forme qui s'était roulée en boule sous les couvertures. La gorge serrée de tristesse, il prit sa valise et sortit.

Aï shiteru… 

Quand elle se leva, elle dû trouver le petit mot sur la table de l'entrée. Posé dessus, la bague ornée d'une pierre bleutée. Il n'avait pas pu partir comme ça, sans laisser aucun lien entre eux. Dans un coin de la feuille, son numéro. Je sais que tu ne voudras pas m'appeler. Mais si un jour tu as besoin que de nouveau quelqu'un te donne l'envie d'aimer, n'oublie pas que je suis là…Au dos, quelques traits rapides formaient un dessin. Sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, une jeune femme regardait un ciel sans étoiles, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Et sa signature. Toshimasa.

Quelques gouttes humides vinrent s'écraser sur le papier.

oOo

_Je me suis bouché les oreilles_

_pour ne plus entendre ta voix_

_Une cicatrice de plus blesse mon poignet_

_et tu te fonds dans ma plaie_

oOo

Les yeux rivés sur le ciel qui s'éclairait doucement, ses doigts jouaient avec l'anneau d'argent, en caressaient la pierre bleutée. La bague glissait et roulait entre ses doigts. Distraitement. Abaissant le regard sur le bijou, il envisagea de le lâcher, le laisser tomber. Et le suivre. Plusieurs mètres en contrebas de l'immeuble, la rue, les voitures, les lumières rapides, jaunes et la vie. Il ferma les yeux. L'envie de se laisser basculer en avant. De tout relâcher.

oOo

_Ma conscience déchirée_

_en poussière_

_Mes souvenirs dispersés_

_J'ai trempé l'oreiller de mes larmes_

_en serrant ta bague dans ma main_

oOo

- " Tosh! Y'a un truc pour toi!"

Die lui lança un petit paquet brun qu'il attrapa au vol.

- " Shimatta ! J'espère pour toi que c'est pas fragile…" Mais il souriait, l'énergie du grand guitariste était trop communicative pour qu'on puisse seulement envisager de râler en sa présence. " Tu l'as eu où?

- Il a été envoyé au fan club qui nous l'ont gentiment transmis vu qu'apparemment c'est personnel…" Tout en parlant, il s'était approché du bassiste et il regardait maintenant par dessus son épaule, l'air curieux. " Alors c'est quoi ?"

Toshiya éclata de rire.

- " C'est personnel, Daisuke no Baka! Allez pousse toi que je puisse voir ce que mes fans ont encore trouvé…

- Fait gaffe si ça se trouve c'est un piège. C'est des mecs jaloux qui veulent te tuer!"

Tout en secouant la tête, Toshiya commença à défaire le papier qui entourait le paquet. Soudain ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le tampon de la poste. Ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement. En quelques gestes nerveux, il finit de défaire l'emballage et alors qu'il ouvrait la boite de carton qu'il renfermait, une bague bleue et argent roula dans sa paume. Une bague et une lettre un peu froissée.

- " C'est ta bague Totchi! Tu l'avais pas perdue en France ? " Die s'arrêta en voyant l'expression du bassiste. " Tosh…?"

Dans le vide qui s'ouvrit dans son cœur, il crut qu'il allait se noyer.

oOo

_J'ai crié ton nom_

_Tu n'entendras sûrement même pas ma voix_

_Mais, tu sais, malgré ça, à présent ça me va..._

_Et un jour tu seras dans mon cœur_

oOo

Son poing se referma vivement sur la bague et il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il s'était promis de ne plus y penser. Il passa nerveusement ses doigts fins dans ses longues mèches noires et s'appuya sur le cadre de la fenêtre. Les chambres d'hôtel réveillaient en lui trop de sensations. Il aurait préféré ne pas se coucher cette nuit. Un soupir souleva sa poitrine. La tournée était bientôt finie. Il retrouverait enfin son appartement, ses habitudes. Il s'ancrerait de nouveau dans cette réalité floue qui lui permettait d'échapper à ses craintes. Les concerts l'avaient vidé physiquement et psychologiquement. Il retrouverait enfin les bras de ses amants. Tokyo. La futilité et l'agitation de la grande ville.

oOo

_En serrant ta bague dans ma main…_

_Tu n'entendras sûrement même pas ma voix…_

_mais_

_Je me brise, ta lettre brûle et devient cendres_

_Je me brise, tu brises mon cœur, il devient cendres_

_Je me brise, je t'ai perdu mais je t'aime_

_oOoOoOo_

_oOoOo_

**_Scène 1_**

_moi & toi_

_oOo_

_Coming up behond belief  
More than just a leitmotiv _

_More chaotic, no relief_

_I'll describe the way I fell, _

_Weaping wounds that never heal_

_oOo_

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, ces foutues émissions sont une perpétuelle attente agrémentée de désagréables interludes de comédie. Je déteste ces mascarades. Dire qu'arrivés où nous sommes, on a encore besoin de se plier à ces petits jeux ridicules ! Ce que j'aime, c'est la musique, je ne vois pas ce que cette émission pourrie peut avoir à voir avec ce que l'on fait… Involontairement mes yeux reviennent sans cesse au cadran où les aiguilles s'agitent en vain. Le temps est si long. Alors pourquoi le bonheur passe-t-il si vite ? Dans le couloir vide, quelques bruits éloignés d'agitation me parviennent. Le dos posé contre le bitume froid du mur, je savoure enfin le calme de la solitude relative. Ne pas avoir à supporter les babillages inconséquents des maquilleuses. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne pensera à venir me chercher ici… Shimatta ! J'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir, des pas résonnent déjà derrière l'angle du mur, j'avais oublié que la fée de la tranquillité a loupé mon berceau…

oOo

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, son regard parcourt distraitement le couloir. Machinalement, il sort une cigarette de son paquet, sa main droite joue avec son briquet. Soudain ses yeux s'arrêtent sur une forme accroupie dans un retrait, adossée au mur. Il hésite un instant mais s'approche. Entre les mèches brunes, un regard sombre se lève vers lui, clairement hostile. Sans qu'il n'y accorde la moindre attention, un grand sourire se plaque sur son visage.

- " Toshiya!"

Une voix trop frêle dans un corps trop fin. Redevenu brusquement sérieux, il s'accroupit à son tour pour se trouver face à face avec le bassiste. Il jette deux où trois regard conspirateurs autour de lui puis plantant son regard dans le sien, il murmure:

- " T'aurais pas du feu?"

La cigarette vint s'agiter sous le nez de Toshiya qui n'en parait pas le moins du monde perturbé. Du menton, il désigne le briquet qu'il tient dans sa main droite.

- " T'as ce qu'il te faut, ne ?"

Le regard du guitariste descend sur le briquet, le contemple comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Au bout d'un moment, il se décide à revenir au bassiste. Une moue boudeuse sur le visage, il lâche:

- " Marche plus…"

Toshiya relève un sourcil interrogateur. Sans un mot, il fixe le guitariste accroupit en face de lui. Le regard de celui-ci est posé sur sa cigarette, la contemplant comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il va en faire, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre. Brusquement il revient à Toshiya, se relevant d'un bond:

- " Arigato gozaïmas'! Sayonara!"

oOo

En deux grandes enjambées, il s'éloigne. S'arrête. Porte la cigarette à ses lèvres et l'allume. Puis il repart à grands pas. On dirait un spectacle ambulant, ses talons frappent le sol, ses bras dansent autour de son corps. Tout aussi brusquement que la première fois, il stoppe, comme suspendu. Puis fait soudain demi-tour et repart de son même pas aérien, passant devant moi sans un regard. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'être confronté au spécimen auparavant, mais ce que j'ai pu en voir aujourd'hui laisse tout à penser que sa réputation n'est pas usurpée… Pourquoi ne se contentent-ils pas de lui? Il suffirait largement à assurer le spectacle. Il adore les caméras. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se cache derrière toutes les grimaces et les sourires… Peu importe après tout, je n'en ait rien à faire de ce bishônen de plus, un beau gosse pour midinette encore une fois… Quand je pense qu'il y en a qui hurlent dans ces spectacles avant de venir à nos concerts! Un bruit de pas au bout du couloir attire mon attention, finalement il est pas tranquille ce coin… Alors qu'il vient à l'instant de passer l'angle, la tête de miyavi réapparaît, il claque la langue et voyant que je le regarde, adresse au vide une de ses mimiques préférée.

- " Au fait… Kyô te demande…" Un temps avant qu'il ne se décide à lâcher la fin de son message. " Vous jouez dans cinq minutes…"

Je reste un moment à le fixer sans comprendre avant de me relever en soupirant, s'énerver ne sert pas à grand-chose contre les simples d'esprits…

- " Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant…?"

Après une nouvelle moue, un grand sourire vient illuminer son visage:

- " miyavi dess'!"

Et il disparaît aussitôt. Comme si c'était réponse à tout…

Je le suis rapidement, un peu stupéfié par le comportement décidément complètement décalé du guitariste. Cinq minutes… Mais avec ses conneries Kyô doit déjà être au bord de l'explosion et je vais encore me faire engueuler. K'so! Il est toujours sur les nerfs avec ces foutues émissions. J'arrive à la porte de la loge sans plus recroiser le petit comique. A savoir où il a disparu… A croire qu'il se téléporte. Mais du moment qu'il n'est pas trop près de moi… En attendant, il faut que j'affronte:

- " K'so! C'est maintenant que tu arrives!"

Une petite boule de nerfs blonde me saute dessus avant même que je ne sois entré dans entré dans la pièce. Heureusement que je me suis préparé à une telle attaque, mon habituel air blasé est au point et je mets autant de désinvolture que possible dans ma voix pour lui répondre:

- " Pas très fin d'envoyer un comissionnaire qui délivre ses messages en puzzle…"

Sans prendre le temps d'écouter ce que je raconte, il me pousse dans la pièce.

- " Remaquille-toi. T'as intérêt d'être présentable on passe dans quelques minutes."

On passe dans quelques minutes depuis le début de la journée, mais sans commentaire, je me dirige vers la coiffeuse. Tout le monde déteste ce genre de spectacle alors autant en finir au plus vite. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au malin.

J'attrape machinalement un crayon de Khôl. Comme d'habitude, le miroir renvoie l'image d'un homme jeune fin. Un peu trop beau et aux longs cheveux bruns. Maquillés de noir, les yeux sombres sont trop froids. Je ne les regarde même plus, me contentant de rajuster le trait sous la paupière, durcissant encore un peu le regard. Que l'illusion soit parfaite puisqu'elle est. L'envie soudaine de briser cette glace, de frapper ce froid reflet me prend. Je la retiens en moi. Je la comprime et la tasse au fond, tout au fond. Pas question de craquer. Je tiendrais encore. Quoi qu'il en coûte.

oOo

Les techniciens s'agitent encore un peu autour des musiciens en place. Les caméramans sont prêts. Les présentateurs aussi. Les lumières s'allument, s'éteignent. Et le calme se fait enfin autour du plateau.

Assis en tailleur derrière les techniciens, il observe tout cela. Pour une fois que l'attention n'est pas fixée sur lui. Le duo ridicule fait son petit speech de présentation, tout sourire devant les caméras. A peines ont-ils fini que les premiers accords résonnent. Lui qui ne connaît que très mal ce groupe si renommé leur accorde toute son attention. L'énergie qu'ils dégagent sur scène est incroyable, le plateau paraît trop petit pour contenir la boule de nerf qui leur sert de chanteur. Mais il maîtrise parfaitement l'espace et les quatre musiciens se donnent à fond. Ils n'ont plus rien à prouver maintenant, si ce n'est qu'ils sont toujours aussi bons qu'avant, mais comme une envie de provocation émane d'eux. Ses yeux sont attirés par le bassiste, le morceau donnant toute sa dimension à son instrument, il ne peut que constater l'excellence de son jeu. Un sourire s'égare sur ses lèvres. Le jeu de scène est apparemment n'est pas non plus oublié. Sa façon de chercher les caméras, de provoquer. Ses jeux de regards. Un masque. Il lui rappelle quelqu'un. Il ferme les yeux un instant pour mieux s'imprégner de la musique. Savoure le fait de se reposer, en dehors des lumières. Pour le moment d'autres les monopolisent. Pouvoir ne pas calculer chaque seconde l'image donnée. Juste être…

- " miya-kun…"

Une main se pose sur son épaule. Il ouvre difficilement les yeux, arraché à ses pensées.

- " Quoi?" La réponse a été sèche. Il se reprend aussitôt, adoucissant son réflexe de défense d'un sourire charmeur. " Tu me cherchais Mari-chan?"

Une chance, il se rappelle de son prénom.

- " Il faut que vous alliez vous préparer. Vous passez après les Dir En Grey…"

Il se relève souplement, une moue boudeuse se dessinant sur son visage:

- " Parce que je ne suis pas assez bien comme ça?"

La jeune femme rougit alors que s'éloignant du plateau, il l'entraîne, un bras passé autour de sa taille. Il se penche pour ajouter quelque chose à son oreille et elle rit nerveusement, un peu gênée, alors qu'un sourire satisfait affleure aux lèvres du guitariste.

oOo

Il pourrait être seul sur le plateau tellement sa présence est envahissante. Les présentateurs se tassent dans leur coin, tentant de gérer au mieux la crise. Un sourire involontaire me vient aux lèvres. Ils n'ont plus qu'à prendre leurs responsabilités. Quand on invite une tornade, il faut savoir assumer les conséquences de son acte. Et les dégâts qui en dérivent… A mes côtés je sens Kyô, tendu, s'agiter. Kaoru le calme d'une main posée sur son bras. Lui aussi préférerait être enfin sortit de ce plateau. On le préférerait tous. Mais ce sera bientôt finit. La journaliste pose une dernière question au guitariste.

- "Vous avez toujours dit que la personne que vous admirez le plus c'est vous même. Etait-ce uniquement une provocation ? "

La pile électrique se calme un instant, les yeux dans le vague, il semble réfléchir au problème. Ses lèvres esquissent une moue boudeuse et son regard revient à la présentatrice.

- " Vous ne trouvez pas que je le mérite?"

Un rire parcourt le plateau à la réponse du jeune homme et dans le sourire qu'il arbore maintenant, je peux lire la satisfaction d'avoir encore réussit.

- "Et vous diriez donc la même chose aujourd'hui alors ?

- Haï."

Le présentateur commence à le remercier afin de clore l'interview, mais sans lui accorder un regard, miyavi le retient d'un geste.

- " Iya… pas vraiment en fait…" Sans finir sa phrase, alors que l'attention de tous est captée par lui, il laisse glisser quelques secondes. "J'ajouterais Toshiya…" Et comme si c'était nécessaire. "Des Dir En Grey."

Coincé sous le flot de regard qui se déverse soudain sur moi, je garde le mien désespérément fixé sur miyavi. J'aurais voulu le détacher que je ne le pourrais pas. Ses iris dorés magnétisent tout ce qui passe à sa portée et ce que j'y lis remue au plus profond de moi quelque chose d'oublié depuis longtemps. Un discret coup de coude et je me sens chuter dans la réalité. Le silence n'a dû s'installer qu'une seconde au plus. Remerciant intérieurement Die pour son intervention, je plaque un sourire de circonstance sur mon visage alors que les caméras se tournent vers moi. Les deux présentateurs me sautent aussitôt dessus. Un tel scoop!

- " Toshiya! Quelle réaction?

- Ca vous fait quoi de rentrer dans un club aussi fermé? "

Des rires dans le public. Il sourit, content de sa blague.

- " Hey! Mais ces questions n'étaient pas prévues au programme!"

Je les laisse rire de ma répartie et prend le temps de me caler confortablement dans mon siège avant de répondre. Toujours prendre son temps. Tout le temps nécessaire. Contrôler chaque mot, chaque sourire. Et maîtriser l'implication de chacune de mes paroles. Je passe une main négligeante dans mes cheveux, croise les jambes.

- " Ca me fait plaisir bien sûr." Un temps. Pas de précipitation. " D'autant plus que le compliment vient d'un très bon musicien."

Je n'en dirais pas plus. Ils l'ont compris. Ils ne vont pas prendre le risque que notre manager interdise la diffusion de cette émission. Ils me laissent tranquille, et se décident à clore l'émission: miyavi l'a finie en beauté.

oOo

Les loges bruissent alors que les musiciens s'activent à se démaquiller, quitter leur tenues de scènes. Sortir enfin de ces locaux. Je pousse le premier la porte de la loge.

- " Je vous attend dehors." Je secoue mon paquet de Virginia à leur intention. " Je vais en griller une…

- Je te suis d'ici deux minutes."

Après un sourire au guitariste roux qui achève de se démaquiller je referme la porte derrière moi. Je sors des lunettes aux verres noir opaque, les passe. Rien de pire pour se faire remarquer avec la pluie qui s'abat depuis le matin, mais au moins elles dissimulent une partie de mon visage et ne permettent pas que l'on puisse distinguer mon regard. Comme un masque pour en quitter un autre. Veste en cuir sur le dos, sac à l'épaule, je traverse à pas rapide les couloirs, le nez au sol. Surtout que personne ne m'arrête. Sortir enfin. La sortie de derrière est surveillée par deux vigiles. Même si les fans ont eu vent de cette émission, ils ne pourront pas accéder aux portes. J'ai toute les chances d'être tranquille. Les vigiles me saluent d'un signe de tête auquel je réponds de bon cœur. Avoir vu autant de stars les a immunisés et c'est reposant de pouvoir côtoyer naturellement les gens. Je jette un coup d'œil au ciel gris. Visiblement il a décidé de nous laisser un répit. J'enlève mes lunettes et mes mains fouillent rapidement les poches de ma veste où j'ai égaré une fois de plus le paquet de cigarettes. Je le trouve enfin. Un geste en direction des deux hommes pour leur en proposer une, mais ils refusent avec un sourire. J'approche le briquet de ma cigarette, mon regard tombe sur une silhouette accroupie deux mètres plus loin. Sous la visière des casquettes bicolores superposées, des lunettes bleutées, des mèches éparses retombant sur son visage. Adossé au mur de ciment, il tient sa cigarette le poignet négligemment relâché.

oOo

Il suspend son geste. Deux pupilles dorées remontent vers lui, un sourire moqueur se dessinant sur les lèvres du guitariste. Sans qu'il ne prononce un mot, le regard de celui-ci revient se fixer droit devant lui. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Toshiya allume sa cigarette. Il aspire la fumée, glissant son briquet dans sa poche. Puis posant son sac, il s'accroupit à côté de miyavi. Aucun d'eux ne semble décidé à parler, se contentant de fumer lentement dans l'air humide de la pluie tombée. Cependant la nervosité du bassiste est presque palpable. Il laisse passer quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme.

- " Pourquoi tu as dit ça?"

Plus de masque cette fois-ci. Avec quelqu'un de si manipulateur que miyavi, il ne servirait à rien. Un instant se passe avant que les yeux du jeune homme ne se posent sur lui. Soudain un sourire enfantin éclaire son visage:

- " Mais parce que c'est vrai sempaï !"

Il se relève d'un bond. Les pieds chaussés de tongs, sur lequel tombe un vaste pantalon de tissu coloré. Malgré la fraîcheur, il ne porte qu'un tee-shirt et un sweat gris ouvert, aux manches courtes qui découvrent ses bras griffés de noir. Il jette quelques regards autour de lui, chantonnant, avant de s'asseoir de nouveau aux côtés de Toshiya. Etendant ses longues jambes sur le sol humide, il soupire en appuyant sa tête en arrière, contre le mur.

oOo

- " Tu vas être mouillé si tu restes comme ça."

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Peut être parce qu'il m'a soudain parut si fragile sous ses airs fantasques et décalés… Les yeux clairs se rouvrent et sa tête roule lentement sur le côté jusqu'à ce que son regard plonge dans le mien. Ce que j'y lis me fait frissonner. Mon ventre se noue lentement et je ne peux détacher mon regard du sien. Le rire d'un des vigiles, qui discutent à quelques mètres, rompt le lien. Il se redresse doucement et s'assoit sur ses talons, les yeux fixés droit devant lui.

- " Ca te dirait de sortir ce soir ?"

Quand ils revient se poser sur moi, son regard a retrouvé son voile habituel.

oOoOoOo

oOoOo

**Scène 2 **

toi

oOo

_No hesitation, no delay,  
You come on just like special K _

_Just like I swallowed half my stach  
I never ever want to crash_

oOo

La tête me tourne déjà. Trop d'alcool absorbé. Trop de bruit et de lumière. Mais je préfère me perdre dans cette vanité bruissante que rester immobile dans la solitude froide. Mes yeux ne l'ont pas quitté. Il revient d'une démarche souple, évitant les groupes formés ça et là. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus pourquoi j'ai accepté sa proposition. Sûrement pour ne pas retrouver la sombre pâleur de mon appartement ce soir, sûrement pour ne pas avoir à jouer la comédie devant ceux que j'appelais amis et dont je ne reconnais parfois même plus les visages. Sûrement pour me perdre une fois de plus dans ce flou et ce vide. Pour en fuir un autre. Il dépose les deux verres sur la table, interrompant mes pensées et se glisse sur la banquette en face de moi avec un sourire charmeur. Avec sa fantasquerie habituelle, il y étend ses jambes, le bras passé sur le dossier, comme pour mieux exposer aux regards son corps mince et attirant. Depuis le début de la soirée, tous les regards convergent vers nous sans que je sache si c'est pour lui, pour moi, pour nous deux ou pour la quantité d'alcool que nous venons d'ingurgiter en si peu de temps. Pour tout à la fois. Je ne cherche plus à comprendre, habitué aux yeux posés sur mon corps, aux hommes et aux femmes qui ne rêvent que d'une chose. Qu'ils n'auront jamais. Sauf si je le décide. Et ce soir je veux autre chose.

oOo

- " On part ? c'est trop bruyant ici…"

Son regard jusqu'ici vague se fait soudain insistant. Il ne lâche pas celui du guitariste qui ne fait pas même semblant de vouloir l'éviter.

- " Tu veux venir chez moi?" Un silence. " J'ai de quoi finir la soirée en beauté…"

Excuse inutile. Ils se sont à peine parlé de la soirée. Cela n'aurait servit à rien. Il existe entre eux une entente profonde, quelque chose qui dépasse les mots et qu'ils ont tous deux perçu. Ils le sentent dans le regard de l'autre. Alors à quoi bon mentir ? Ils réservent ça aux autres. A ceux qui ne voient que les masques. L'illusion est destinée aux aveugles.

Il a laissé le guitariste conduire. Malgré l'air frais de la nuit, les effets de l'alcool persistent et la voiture de sport file sous les lumières. Elle ralentit et stoppe dans une rue qu'il reconnaît aussitôt. En retrait de la large avenue passante, quelques réverbères y déversent une pauvre lumière. La plupart sont cassés. Dans l'ombre, on devine des silhouettes, des jeunes hommes aux traits fins, aux gestes souples. miyavi serre le frein à main.

- " Je pars en quête de bonbons merveilleux." Il claque la porte et passe la tête par la vitre ouverte. " Je reviens Alice, ne suis pas le lapin blanc..."

Et après un dernier clin d'œil, il s'éloigne d'un pas assuré dans la ruelle sombre. Quelques mètres plus loin, il s'arrête devant une silhouette adossée à un mur. Quelques gestes, des paroles silencieuses. A peine une minute et il revient vers la voiture.

Un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres quand il reprend sans un mot le volant. Et c'est en silence qu'il redémarre et que s'effectue la fin du trajet. Ils ne pensent déjà plus au présent, tout leur esprit est porté vers la suite, vers l'après. Et y arriver au plus vite.

C'est dans un silence entrecoupé de monosyllabes qu'ils descendent de la voiture et accèdent à l'immeuble de miyavi. Celui-ci pousse la porte et laisse passer Toshiya. Le gardien tique en voyant l'inconnu, mais il reconnaît aussitôt le jeune homme qui le suit. Il le salue d'un signe de tête au passage auquel miyavi répond d'un courbette maniérée et ironique. Comme à son habitude. Ils attendent l'ascenseur en silence, le regard de l'employé fixé sur eux. Tout deux savent très bien ce qu'il pense et n'en ont que faire. Même s'il a reconnu Toshiya, même s'il sait, il ne dira rien, il ne risquera pas sa place pour ça. Ils sont tranquilles. L'ascenseur arrive enfin, interrompant l'attente. Avant que les portes ne se ferment, miyavi adresse un signe de main moqueur au réceptionniste. Sa soirée risque d'être nettement moins palpitante que la leur.

Dans un tintement les portes se rouvrent. miyavi sort le premier, des poches immenses de son large manteau, il sort un énorme trousseau de clefs. S'y trouvent moins de clefs que de breloques, peluches et scoubidous. Suspendu devant son nez, le guitariste louche dessus quelques secondes avant de trouver la bonne. Un sourire vainqueur traverse son visage quand il y arrive et ils entrent enfin dans l'appartement.

Toshiya ne regarde même pas autour de lui, son cerveau est comme plongé dans un brume grise. Il sait que ce n'est plus l'alcool. Il est dans un état stationnaire d'attente. Ne pensant même pas à retirer sa veste, il s'assoit sur le canapé que lui indique miyavi. Depuis qu'ils ont passé la porte, le regard de celui-ci a changé. Il n'est plus en représentation maintenant, peu importe les masques. Il est passé à la cuisine et pose une bouteille en verre sur la table avant de s'asseoir à son tour sans enlever son manteau auprès de Toshiya. Ses longs doigts plongent dans ses poches et il en ressort un poing serré. Quand il rouvre sa main, deux pilules rose bonbon s'y trouvent. Sans cesser de sourire, il en avale une et attrape la bouteille pour la faire passer, avalant deux longues gorgée du liquide transparent qui s'y trouve. Puis sous le regard de Toshiya, il pose l'autre sur sa langue. Ses yeux viennent s'accrocher à ceux du bassiste. De la main droite, il l'attire par la nuque et joint leurs lèvres, leurs langues se cherchent, se caressent. Toshiya s'écarte un moment, le temps d'avaler la pilule mais il retrouve vite les lèvres du guitariste. Maintenant, que son esprit n'est plus accaparé par la drogue, il sent le goût de la vodka dans la bouche de celui-ci mêlé à la saveur pamplemousse de ses cigarettes. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il prend la bouteille de ses mains et, alors que les lèvres de miyavi viennent s'égarer dans son cou, la porte aux siennes. L'alcool emplit sa bouche, sa gorge et descend dans son estomac en vague de feu. Il pose la vodka sur la table et se laisse aller en arrière dans le canapé, un flash de bien être submergeant son esprit. Les mains de miyavi se sont déjà chargées de lui ôter sa veste, il l'aide à enlever son tee-shirt et les caresses du guitariste viennent s'emparer de sa poitrine. Les yeux fermés, il se laisse faire. Il sent les effets conjugué de l'alcool et de la drogue monter en lui :

- " C'était quoi ton bonbon, koi ?"

Il rouvre des yeux aux pupilles dilatées pour découvrir ceux de miyavi, un sourire carnassier découvre les dents du jeune homme.

- "La porte du pays des merveilles, Alice…"

Et les si tentantes lèvres reviennent se poser sur les siennes. Il répond à l'entreprenant baiser et ses mains débarrassent miyavi des vêtements qui l'encombrent alors qu'il sent le désir monter en lui. Les doigts agiles du guitariste quittent sa peau pour s'occuper de sa ceinture, la défont rapidement et il fait glisser le pantalon de Toshiya sur ses hanches, bientôt suivit de son boxer. Puis avant que le bassiste ne puisse en faire de même, il s'assoit sur le bas-ventre de celui-ci. Toshiya gémit sous la pression et le désir contenu. Du bout des doigts, miyavi effleure le torse de son aîné étendu sous lui. Ses pupilles ont presque envahit tout l'iris, ne laissant qu'une fine bande dorée autour du noir. Il gémit à son tour alors que les mains de Toshiya viennent entourer ses hanches et que le corps du bassiste bouge lentement sous lui, accentuant son désir.

Ils ne perçoivent plus rien de ce qui les entourent, tout juste ont-ils conscience de l'autre. Ils ne sont plus que deux corps en mouvement. Les drogues exacerbent leurs sens à l'extrême, rendant chaque murmure, chaque effleurement plus violent, plus fort que le précédent.

Les mains de Toshiya glissent de ses hanches pour défaire le bouton de son jean, il cède aussitôt, et miyavi s'allonge sur le côté afin de permettre au bassiste de prendre les commandes. Le jean glisse sur ses jambes, dévoilant une peau pâle et fine. Toshiya se penche, ses mèches sombres effleurant le ventre plat, il caresse de la langue le sexe tendu du guitariste. Il sent le corps gémissant de miyavi se tordre mais ses longues mains maintiennent ses hanches, l'immobilisant sous lui. Alors que les vagues de plaisir qui secouent le guitariste se font plus fortes, Toshiya, arrêtant la caresse, glisse ses paumes sous les cuisses du jeune homme. Celui-ci gémit de frustration, mais présentant de la suite, ses jambes viennent se nouer autour de la taille du bassiste. Ne pouvant plus contenir son désir, Toshiya le pénètre sans faire attention à la plainte douloureuse de son partenaire. Une brume opaque le sépare du monde, seules ses perceptions lui parviennent à l'esprit. Et le désir qu'il faut assouvir.

Il imprime à ses hanches un mouvement lent et dur et miyavi émet un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mêlé.

- " Motto hayaku." Les ongles laqués de noir viennent griffer les bras, les mains qui maintiennent les hanches. " Hayaku…"

Le corps rejeté en arrière, le visage du guitariste ne porte plus aucun masque maintenant, pas plus que celui du bassiste. Mais les yeux fermés tournés vers leur propre plaisir, ni l'un ni l'autre ne perçoit le changement de son partenaire. Toshiya sent le corps fin se tendre entre ses mains avant de le suivre quelques secondes après. Il ne se retire pas tout de suite, laissant à la vague de plaisir qui vient de les submerger le temps de se retirer. Leurs corps enlacés sur l'étroit canapé, ils laissent leur souffle s'apaiser. Restent ainsi un moment, allongés l'un contre l'autre.

Toshiya sent la respiration de miyavi se ralentir. Il se dégage doucement des bras du guitariste et s'assoit sur le sol, s'adossant au canapé. La bouteille posée sur la table basse attire son regard, il tend machinalement la main et en avale une gorgée puis se laisse aller en arrière, les yeux clos. Dans son dos, il sent miyavi bouger, le guitariste se penche sur son épaule, ses lèvres caressent son cou offert. La bouteille glisse des mains de Toshiya alors que le jeune homme s'en empare. Il la repose sur le sol après l'avoir porté à ses lèvres et ses mains viennent effleurer les bras du bassiste, remontent lentement vers ses épaules. Toshiya sent des lèvres taquines venir chercher le lobe de son oreille entre les mèches sombres. Un grognement passe ses lèvres :

- " T'en a jamais assez, hein ?"

Un petit rire lui répond et il soupire, vaincu par les caresses qui ont gagné sa poitrine, qui descendent dangereusement vers son ventre et le désir qu'il sent de nouveau monter en lui.

- " T'aurais pas un endroit un peu plus confortable à me proposer ?"

Sans répondre, miyavi descend du canapé, il se saisit de la bouteille et s'éloigne de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter pour avaler une gorgée de liquide, exposant son corps souple au regard du bassiste. Les tatouages parsèment la peau claire où se dessinent les muscles longs et fins. Les yeux de Toshiya s'y attardent, s'y arrêtent. miyavi laisse retomber son bras le long de son corps, tenant négligemment la bouteille du bout des doigts et ancre son regard dans celui du brun. Le bassiste se relève souplement, toutes ses sensations amplifiées aiguisées par la drogue qui continue de courir dans ses veines. Il s'approche de miyavi à le frôler, sans quitter son regard, il prend la bouteille dans sa main. Alors qu'il la porte à ses lèvres, le corps du guitariste vient se coller contre sien. Il sent le souffle rapide du jeune homme dans son cou et l'alcool brûle sa gorge. Un autre feu envahit lentement son corps, il le sent s'étendre en lui, le corps de miyavi bougeant imperceptiblement contre le sien, ses mains posées sur ses hanches.

- " Koï…"

Un gémissement. Les dents du guitariste mordillent la naissance du cou.

- " On avait dit… plus confortable…"

Il finit dans un souffle et sent le sourire de miyavi contre sa peau. Les mains du jeune homme quittent ses hanches en une caresse, il s'éloigne de lui et ses doigts s'entremêlent aux siens alors qu'il l'entraîne vers la chambre.

oOo

J'hésite un instant, relisant le message que je viens de taper. Les mots sous mes yeux dansent. Quel sens leur donner? Ce n'est ni trop, ni pas assez. Juste comme il faut, ou presque… Je sens l'énervement me gagner, pourquoi autant de questions ? Je l'envoie et c'est tout ! Il ne reste plus qu'un écran gris devant mes yeux. Un sursaut. Ce n'est que l'accusé de réception. Message délivré. Je l'efface rapidement. Kaoru m'appelle, je me relève essayant d'effacer aussi ces deux iris dorés dont je n'arrive pas à percer la barrière. En essayant d'oublier cette fine silhouette qui m'obsède. Il est temps de me remettre au travail.

Alors que j'attrape ma basse, le rire de Shinya et Kyô éclate dans un coin du studio. Die à encore dû faire preuve de ses talents. Je sens un sourire triste se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Avant je riais avec eux. Kaoru tire deux feuilles d'une pile monumentale de partitions avant de revenir vers moi, affichant son habituel air sérieux. Je me suis tellement éloigné d'eux ces derniers temps. Enfermé dans ma douleur. Ils étaient si proche et je les sens si loin maintenant. Je n'arrive plus à franchir la distance qui nous sépare. Ils étaient si proches, et je leur dois tant…

Mais déjà Kaoru penché sur la partition m'en explique les passages difficiles et les nuances. Je mets mes états d'âmes de côtés. Si je ne suis plus capable d'être leur ami, au moins, j'assurerai ma place dans le groupe. Je ne les laisserais pas tomber.

oOo

- " T'attends un appel?"

Il se retourne surpris de la question du guitariste.

- " Ano… pas spécialement pourquoi ?

- Tu n'arrête pas de regarder ton portable depuis ce matin…"

Kaoru le regarde fixement. Quelques pas derrière lui Die. Shinya fait semblant de ranger des partitions mais tend visiblement l'oreille. Quant à Kyô, son rôle du gars avachi dans le canapé qui ne suit pas la conversation n'est pas très crédible. Oh non les mecs! Pas maintenant…

- " Et alors?"

Il s'est mis sur la défensive. Il sait bien que ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour parler, pour combler enfin le vide qui le sépare du reste du groupe. Il se demande même pourquoi ce n'est pas Die-le-rigolo ou Shinya-le-diplomate qui ne s'y sont pas collés. Mais visiblement Kaoru prend son rôle de leader au sérieux. Il ne peut empêcher la colère de le submerger. Il ne supporte pas qu'on touche à son espace vital depuis… Ses mâchoires se crispent.

- " Et alors? Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une vie sociale en dehors du groupe peut être? Je suis sensé resté cloîtré entre ces quatre murs et passer mon temps à jouer ta 'sique?

- Ca serait peut être la solution pour que tu joues enfin correctement!"

La répartie était assurée, Kaoru a la mauvaise habitude de se mettre un peu trop vite en colère.

- " Parce que maintenant je ne suis plus assez bon pour vous? Il faut me le dire les mecs… je peux toujours partir!

- Ne nous tente pas trop Toshiya. Tu pourrais te retrouver au chômage…

- Pas de risque mon grand, y aura toujours du boulot pour un beau gosse à minettes…"

Sa voix s'est cassée, mais il ne laisse pas le temps au leader de réagir. Il attrape ses quelques affaires avant d'ajouter :

- " Je viens quand même demain… On sait jamais. D'ici là vous avez le temps de vous mettre d'accord : on garde le branleur ou on le vire? Bonne soirée ! "

Le ton est acide. Amer… En trois pas il est déjà à la porte et, sans qu'aucun des autres membres n'ait pu le retenir, il la claque derrière lui.

oOo

Je n'ai même pas fait trois pas dans le couloir que le portable vibre dans ma paume. Sans même lui accorder un regard, je l'ignore. Je ne peux plus parler, tout juste respirer. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer tellement je suis à l'étroit. Je n'aurais pas du me braquer, pas du les rejeter ainsi mais je n'arrive plus à faire confiance, je n'arrive plus à m'ouvrir aux autres. Qu'ils essaient de comprendre! Je sais qu'ils ont perçu depuis un moment déjà le changement de mon comportement. Mais je ne peux l'expliquer par des mots. Je ne peux me confier à eux et je ne peux pas plus redevenir comme avant, faire comme si de rien n'était. Je suis dans une impasse dont je ne sais comment sortir.

Le vent mêlé de pluie me fouette le visage mais peu importe. Quelques pas et la porte de ma voiture claque. Me retrouver chez moi, vite.

oOo

- "Ohayo! Hey Alice! Faut décrocher quand on t'appelle… moi c'est le lapin blanc… je serais au "Pays des merveilles" ce soir vers 21 heures! Bye!"

oOo

La nuit envahit doucement le ciel. Il serait temps qu'il se lève et quitte enfin ce canapé. Il a sûrement des choses à faire ce soir. Il ne va pas rester là toute la nuit. Il ne va pas ne rien faire. Il faut qu'il appelle quelqu'un. Il ne veut pas rester seul. Pas seul dans le noir. Il se redresse vivement, fouille les poches de sa veste. Le portable clignote et dans la brume de son esprit il se rappelle que quelqu'un a appelé tout à l'heure. Mais il n'a pas décroché. Appel anonyme. Il tape le numéro de messagerie, porte le téléphone à son oreille… dès les premiers mots il reconnaît la voix. Aussitôt ses yeux cherchent une pendule. Moins le quart. Le bar n'est pas très loin de chez lui. Il a encore le temps d'être à l'heure.

oOoOoOo

oOoOo

**Scène 3 **

toi&moi

oOo

_No hesitation no delay You come on just like Special K _

_Now you're back with dope demand_

_I'm on thinking sand_

_Gravity, no escaping  
Gravity, no escaping  
Not For free  
I fall down_

oOo

Les bras le serrèrent un peu plus fort il sent un corps se coller contre son dos et une tête venir se nicher au creux de son épaule. Il se dégage doucement, malgré le gémissement de protestation, repoussant le drap il quitte la tiédeur du lit. Le corps de son amant se roule en boule sous les couvertures avec un grognement. Son regard s'attarde un instant sur la forme qui se dessine sous le tissu sans qu'aucune expression ne traverse son visage. Par la fenêtre, les pâles lumières éclairent la chambre. Détournant la tête, il se dirige la cuisine. Il n'arrive jamais à dormir après. La seule chose que réclame son corps est une grande tasse de café. Il attrape un yukata et tout en l'enfilant sort de la chambre pour passer dans la cuisine. Il commence à connaître l'appartement du guitariste maintenant. A chaque fois qu'ils se voient c'est chez lui qu'ils vont. Toujours. Comme une habitude.

Sur sa peau nue, l'air de la nuit glisse en petite vagues légères. Inspirant lentement, il s'accoude à la rambarde du balcon. Une fois encore, une fois de plus, il ne peut empêcher son regard de plonger dans le vide, ces quelques mètres qui le séparent du sol. Les bruits de la ville montent vers lui et il imagine l'air contre sa peau, l'esprit qui se vide… être absolument pendant quelques secondes. Puis cesser d'être.

Il entend à peine le bruit de la porte vitrée qui s'ouvre derrière lui. Le bassiste se glisse dans son dos, l'entoure de ses bras.

- " T'es là toi…?"

Il sent la douceur du tissu du yukata sur sa peau et les mains de Toshiya qui le caressent doucement pour le réchauffer. Il se laisse faire. Il aurait préféré être seul, mais cette présence le rassure, le retient. Ses yeux quittent le vide pour en trouver un autre alors qu'il les lève vers le ciel ses laissant aller dans les bras qui l'entourent.

- " J'aime bien regarder la ville la nuit. Le ciel sans étoile… C'est beau je trouve."

Instinctivement, il se retourne pour faire face à Toshiya, les yeux qui viennent rencontrer les siens sont grands ouverts, pleins d'une stupeur qu'il n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Le bassiste reste immobile, figé par la douleur qui le transperce.

Le regard de miyavi l'interroge, mais il ne le voit déjà plus. Il ne voit plus qu'une silhouette assise sur le bord d'une fenêtre, dans un hôtel un soir différent des autres. Une silhouette qui se découpe sur le ciel sombre d'une grande ville. Un ciel sans étoile. Et sa voix triste, un peu cassée résonne dans sa tête. Il sent ses yeux se brouiller sans y prendre garde. C'est beau. Je trouve…le résonance s'estompe doucement dans un coin de son cœur. Il sait désormais qu'il ne l'entendra plus jamais. Sauf en lui.

oOo

- " Toshi… Koï… ? Ca va ? "

L'inquiétude que je lis dans les yeux de miyavi me réveille brusquement et je réalise que les larmes ont maculé mes joues des traces humides. Mais contre moi son corps fin est secoué de longs frissons, sa peau plus froide que le marbre.

- " K'so Taka! T'es taré! "

J'attrape le jeune homme par le bras, le faisant entrer d'autorité dans la chambre et le force à s'enrouler dans les couvertures. Mais miyavi se dégage, s'éloignant de moi le visage marqué de colère et d'un sérieux que je ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant.

- " Qu'est ce qui se passe Toshimasa?"

Ne pas répondre. Garder en moi bien fermées toutes ses barrières que j'ai dressée entre mon cœur et ma raison. Ne rien laisser passer et garder intact le masque si bien confectionné. Mais le regard de miyavi reste ancré au mien et je ne peux détacher les yeux de ses pupilles dorées, auxquelles viennent se superposer deux iris clairs, de la couleur d'un ciel d'orage. Ils s'estompent lentement alors qu'il s'approche de moi et pose ses paumes sur mes joues :

- " Onegaï. Ne pars pas…"

oOo

C'est dans son regard qu'il comprend. Qu'il comprend tout ce que son comportement peu avoir de désespéré depuis quelques temps. Et que seul quelqu'un d'aussi désespéré que lui peut le comprendre. Mais il refuse ce qu'il lit dans les prunelles claires. Il refuse de comprendre tout ce que son être lui crie. Alors il se contente de sourire. Son sourire désinvolte et charmeur.

- " Je reste là Koï, n'ait pas peur…"

Et repoussant gentiment les mains du guitariste, il effleure ses lèvres d'un baiser. Accentue la pression. Il sent celles de miyavi s'entrouvrir et céder. Mais quelque chose a changé entre eux. Il le perçoit clairement dans le baiser qu'ils échangent et les caresses qui parcourent son corps. Il existe maintenant ce qui n'aurait pas dû être, ils se l'étaient promis…

oOo

Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'autre jour. Je ne l'ai même pas croisé. J'aurais voulu l'appeler mais je n'ai pas osé. Il me manque. J'ai besoin de sa chaleur et de sa voix. J'ai besoin de son corps contre le mien. Mais il n'est pas là, il ne restera pas auprès de moi. Notre relation n'est rien! Qu'une rencontre, un moment! Alors pourquoi? Les larmes qui roulent sur mon visage m'aveuglent, je ne vois plus rien. Seules les lumières. Sans même m'en rendre compte j'ai roulé vers le seul endroit où je puisse trouver du réconfort. Le seul lieu où l'oubli se vend une fortune dans l'ombre d'une ruelle.

oOo

La télé allumée éclaire leurs visages de lumières mouvantes et bleutées. Nichée contre lui, elle regarde l'écran tout en caressant doucement le bras sur lequel repose sa main. Un sourire traverse de temps en temps son visage. Le bras sur le dossier du canapé, il a replié sous lui ses jambes et feuillette distraitement un magazine. Ses yeux dorés se posent sur les pages glacées mais ne semblent pas les voir. Une sonnerie, il se penche pour atteindre le portable posé sur la table basse sans prendre garde à la jeune femme appuyée contre lui.

- " Takamasa dess'… Alice-chan? Demo…"

Il achève de se dégager et se saisissant de la télécommande, il coupe le son de la télé. Ses sourcils se sont froncés.

- " Haï… Ne fais pas de conneries, koï… Haï, j'arrive. Bouge pas."

Il se relève brusquement et disparaît dans la chambre sans un mot d'explication. Il en revient deux minutes plus tard en enfilant à la hâte un nouveau tee-shirt. Il s'est changé. Son regard tombe sur la jeune femme toujours assise dans le canapé et une moue boudeuse s'inscrit sur son visage.

- " Je pars…"

Un silence alors qu'il passe une veste, attrape ses clefs.

- "Dire qu'on devait passer la soirée ensemble…" Devant le regard qu'il lui adresse, elle secoue la tête et se redresse à son tour. " Ca va, j'ai compris Taka-kun… je ferme derrière et je laisse les clefs à l'accueil. Un amant comme toi c'est pas gérable."

Un sourire éclaire son regard et Takamasa lui tire la langue, faussement vexé. Ils ne s'encombrent pas de sentiments. Elle éclate de rire.

- " Va vite beau gosse, y a quelqu'un qui t'attend."

Un dernier sourire et la porte claque derrière lui. Il n'attend pas l'ascenseur et dévale les escaliers quatre à quatre. Les paliers défilent. Mais trop lentement. Il arrive enfin dans le hall. Sans un regard pour le gardien, il sort. Il court plus qu'il ne marche, sa voiture n'est garée qu'à quelques mètres. La portière ne s'est pas encore refermée que le contact est déjà mis. Ne pas perdre une seconde.

oOo

Le froid contre ma joue. Le noir autour de moi. Sensations. Je ne sais même plus où je suis. Qui je suis. Ce que je fais. Comme des flashs de mémoire. Un corps entre mes mains, signes noirs encrés sur sa peau. Un corps contre le mien, nuit sans lendemain. Est ce que j'existe? Je ne sais pas. Une voix dans ma tête. Je me rappelle. Elle me rassure. Mais cette douleur ancrée en moi. Je ne la supporte plus. Il faut qu'elle disparaisse, que je disparaisse. Que tout s'arrête enfin. Que tout s'arrête. La fin.

oOo

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvre à la volée. Il l'a trouvé sans difficulté étant donné le nombre de fois qu'il a déposé Toshiya devant son immeuble le matin de leurs nuits. Tout est sombre et son cœur se serre. Depuis qu'il a raccroché, un mauvais pressentiment l'habite. Les formes se dessinent lentement éclairées par la lumière qui provient de la grande porte vitrée qui s'ouvre au fond de la pièce. Il distingue deux portes, une cuisine séparée de la pièce principale par un bar. Ses yeux en font rapidement le tour. Toshiya n'est pas là. Il pousse la première porte. La chambre, amoncellement de papiers, de livres. Une basse dans un coin. Et le lit. Mais personne. Il sent son cœur battre plus vite, il se précipite dans la salle de bain. La pièce est vide. Entre soulagement et désespoir il referme la porte. S'y adosse un instant. Plus jamais ça… Toshiya tu m'avais promis que tu ne bougerais pas… Où es-tu? Les lumières diffuses de la ville attirent son regard. L'appartement de Toshiya se trouve au treizième étage d'un building. Il retient son souffle le temps d'arriver à la porte vitrée qu'il pousse doucement. La balcon est immense. Il s'approche du bord, se penchant, il peut voir le sol, plusieurs mètres plus bas. Combien de fois a-t-il voulu sauter ? Un gémissement à sa droite attire son attention. Une forme grise est recroquevillée tout au bout. Toshiya ramassé sur lui même, les bras enserrant ses jambes. Il tombe à genoux auprès du bassiste. Ses mains glissent sur les bras les dénouant, ses doigts effleurent les poignets. Un soupir de soulagement passe ses lèvres. Il serre Toshiya dans ses bras, son souffle effleurant les mèches brunes. Plus jamais ça… Ce n'est qu'un mauvais trip. Ce n'est pas le premier. Il s'en remettra. Il soulève le corps endormi dans ses bras, s'il reste là il va finir par tomber malade. Sans difficulté malgré son apparente fragilité, il le transporte jusqu'à la chambre et le dépose sur le lit. Enlève les feuilles qui encombrent celui-ci pour pouvoir installer Toshiya au chaud sous les couvertures. Un gémissement échappe au bassiste.

- " Iie… ne pars pas… onegaï… reste! Kudasai…"

miyavi se débarrasse de ses chaussures, laisse tomber sa veste par terre avant de se glisser à son tour dans le lit.

- " C'est bon bébé… je suis là…"

Ses bras viennent entourer Toshiya qui se niche contre lui.

- " Ne t'envole pas Tenshi no… je ne parlerais plus." A peine des paroles, des mots esquissés, murmurés, comme cauchemardés. " Demo… onegai… reste avec moi…"

oOo

La douceur qui m'entoure, l'odeur rassurante que je reconnais aussitôt. Peut importe le pourquoi et le comment. Seulement savourer cette quiétude que je ne trouve qu'entre ses bras. Il a du sentir mon mouvement, je le sens bouger à son tour. Il se dégage doucement de mon étreinte. J'ai envie de crier, de le retenir, mais je me contente de garder les yeux fermés. Faire semblant de dormir. De toute façon je me sens incapable de bouger, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux ou de parler. Il quitte le lit et je prend soudain conscience du martèlement dans mon crâne, de ma bouche pâteuse et d'une vague nausée qui me donnent l'envie de replonger aussitôt dans le sommeil. De tels réveils ne devraient pas pouvoir exister. Je ne me rappelle plus de la veille, seul un trou noir subsiste de ma soirée qui ne laisse présager que du malheur. Je sens le lit ployer et je me rend compte que je me suis assoupi un instant. Un souffle effleure mon visage.

- " Alice, je sais que tu ne dors pas… allez, debout. Où j'envoie le chapelier fou te chercher."

Sa voix aurait suffit à me réveiller, pas besoin de menaces. J'entrouvre les yeux pour découvrir deux prunelles rieuses et dorées.

- " Me refais plus jamais ça Alice-chan… j'ai bien cru que tu allais y rester…" Ses lèvres se posent brièvement sur les miennes. "J't'ai fait ton p'ti dej!"

Un grand sourire éclaire son visage alors que je me redresse dans le lit. Il s'écarte rapidement, récupère ses affaires au pied du lit avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi.

- " Faut que j'y aille. On se rappelle… bye!"

Son habituel signe de la main et il disparaît. Il n'est toujours que de passage. Nous sommes pareils tous les deux.

oOoOoOo

oOoOo

**Scène 4 **

nous

oOo

_I'll describe the way I fell_

_You're my new Achille's heel_

_Can this saviour be for real  
Or are you just my seven seal?_

oOo

L'agitation des studios télé reste la même partout. Un membre du personnel les guide à travers les couloirs fourmillant de monde. Il déteste les périodes de promotion, quand il faut faire la tournée des plateaux de télévision, jouer en temps limité un morceau déterminé puis débiter des paroles convenues d'avance. Il ne peut pas se laisser aller dans la musique dans ce cadre qui gâche son plaisir. La scène est le seul endroit où ils trouvent encore une unité. Ou il trouve sa propre identité.

Un attroupement bloque le passage. Des rires autour d'une personne. La voix retient son attention. Une voix un peu frêle, qui parle trop fort, trop vite. Et son regard tombe sur deux iris dorés derrière des verres fumés.

- " Dir En Grey! Comme on se retrouve! "

Son corps fin traverse la masse qui le sépare d'eux, qui l'entoure et le presse. Le touchez pas! Il se plante devant le groupe, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- " Salut miya… les aléas de la promo hein…" Kaoru s'efforce visiblement d'être aimable, mais la nervosité qu'il affiche depuis le matin est palpable. " A tout à l'heure, il faut qu'on s'installe. "

Un signe à la personne qu'il les guide et ils traversent la petite troupe qui s'est agglutinée autour du fantasque guitariste.

Une loge habituelle. Deux fauteuils, un canapé. Une petite table basse au milieu et des miroirs pour se maquiller. Il dépose ses affaires et jette un regard autour de lui, fronçant les sourcils.

- " Je pars en quête de toilettes." Puis comme pour prévenir une répartie de Kaoru, Toshiya ajoute. " Je serais à l'heure. Pas de panique..."

oOo

Je relève instinctivement la tête quand la porte claque dans mon dos et mon regard vient croiser celui de miyavi dans le miroir. Je lui sourie et j'achève de rincer mes mains avant de me tourner vers lui. Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, les yeux rivés sur moi. Son regard m'inquiète. Ou est passée la joie factice, les sourires et les grimaces ? Pourquoi ce silence tendu ?

- " Koi ? " J'espère qu'il n'a rien prit. " Qu'est ce qu'il se…"

Mais en trois pas il m'a rejoint et plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes, me fait taire. Je sens une langue dure forcer le passage de mes lèvres et des mains impatientes chercher le contact de ma peau. D'une poussée il me plaque contre le bord lavabo, collant son ventre au mien. Je sens son désir, ses mains qui brûlent mon corps… Ça ne va pas. Les mains posées sur sa poitrine, je le repousse doucement et m'écarte un peu, cherchant son regard. Je le trouve enfin, et malgré la folie qui semble l'habiter, les pupilles me paraissent normales. Mais il ne me répond pas, se colle de nouveau contre moi. Les yeux à demi fermés, son corps bouge lentement contre le mien, me faisant gémir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient me chercher ici? N'importe qui peut arriver n'importe quand et je n'ose pas imaginer la tête de nos manager respectifs si on nous trouve dans cette situation.

- " Koï…"

Les lèvres cruelles se promènent dans mon cou et mes pensées se brouillent.

- " J'ai envie de toi. Maintenant…"

Je le repousse de nouveau, m'écarte de quelques pas. C'est trop risqué.

- " Taka… on peut pas…"

Dans le regard qui continue de fixer le mien, ce que je lis me fait peur. Me transperce. Je dois être le seul auquel il laisse voir cette facette de sa personnalité. Parce que je porte la même fêlure en moi. parce que je ne le juge pas sur ce qu'il paraît, que je connais les masques et les illusions. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

Ma main glisse sur sa joue, dans son cou. Son baiser est dur et violent. Désespéré. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre ce qui l'a mis dans cet état. Peu importe. Seul compte le réconfort que je peux lui apporter. Je le laisse s'emparer de ma bouche, de mon corps. Ses mains glissent sur mon ventre, descendent. La fermeture de mon pantalon s'ouvre sans résister. Il défait le sien. Et quittant brusquement mes lèvres, il tourne entre mes bras pour s'appuyer aux lavabos. J'entoure sa poitrine de mes bras, dépose un baiser dans son cou. Mais son souffle court et ses yeux perdus ne réclament qu'une chose. Ma main descend caresser son sexe alors que je le pénètre doucement. Un râle de frustration lui échappe, paupières closes.

- " Hayaku…"

Une plainte. Je ferme les yeux, blessé de sa douleur et imprime à mes hanches un mouvement rapide sans cesser de le caresser. Je le sens se cambrer entre mes bras. Hayaku. Atteindre au plus vite le plaisir. Je me retiens pour ne pas gémir et ses mâchoires se serrent sous les poussées répétées. Il agrippe ses mains au lavabo pour ne pas crier. Je sens son corps se tendre contre le mien. Un dernier mouvement plus violent et je le suis. Dans les brumes du plaisir qui m'étouffent, je me rhabille rapidement réalisant les risques qu'on vient de prendre. miyavi n'a toujours pas bougé. Il sursaute quand je le touche et se redresse brusquement. Il s'arrange sans un mot, un coup d'œil au miroir ou il ajuste ses mèches brunes. Je vois peu à peu le masque revenir sur son visage. Il sort ses lunettes fumées de la poche de sa veste. Je retiens sa main:

- " Koï…"

Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je voudrais dire. Mais ne pas le laisser dans cet état. Les yeux qui se plantent dans mon regard inquiet sont vides. Un sourire factice traverse brièvement son visage.

- " Arigato."

Il passe ses lunettes et sort. Takamasa… Le froid des lavabos sous mes paumes, la blancheur du carrelage. K'so! Taka… Je ferme les yeux mais j'entend le cri de mon cœur…

oOo

Il traverse le couloir à pas rapides. Son regard dissimulé derrière les verres sombres, il ne veut voir personne, et que personne ne le voit. Surtout, que personne ne l'arrête, il ne veut pas de bruit de questions et de vanité… Il sent un vide immense grandir en lui, un vide qu'il ne connaissait plus depuis une éternité. Il sait comment le remplir. Il sait la seule façon de le combler mais il s'y refuse, il ne veut pas souffrir de nouveau, il ne veut pas de cette faiblesse en lui. Pas de cette faiblesse qui met totalement à la merci d'un seul, un seul… Il a voulu détruire tout ce vide envahissant, l'anihiler, en en détruisant la raison. Cependant il sait déjà au fond de lui que ça a échoué. Il le sait aux battements qui secouent sa poitrine alors qu'il le quitte. Mais son esprit fait taire sa raison. Il ne se laissera pas prendre au piège, toujours tout contrôler, il ne perdra pas cette fois-ci… Sans se rendre compte qu'il n'est plus question de perdre ou de gagner, juste d'être heureux.

oOo

Le même message que d'habitude. Un lieu, une heure. A peine une question, on sait tout les deux que l'autre y sera. Mais on ne peut plus rester ainsi dans cette contemplation distanciée d'une vie qui ne nous convient pas. Mes yeux se perdent sur les quelques lettres qui s'affichent sur l'écran. Je ne vois plus que son regard vide et la douleur angoissante qu'il dégageait. Je ne veux plus qu'il souffre ainsi…

oOo

Toshiya se pose sur le lit, sans prendre garde aux gouttes qui glissent de ses mèches mouilées sur dos, qui forment des ronds humides sur le drap. Mais lorsqu'il se penche sur le corps allongé pour embrasser la peau tendre, encore tiéde de sommeil, miyavi sursaute au contact froid de l'eau. Avec un petit rire, le batteur s'excuse. Mais un soucis creuse son front d'un ride inhabituelle et sa main s'attarde sur la hanche du guitariste, qui est malgré tout resté allongé. Ses yeux qui s'étaient refermés se rouvrent sur deux pupilles dorées, sentant la tension et l'inquiétude de son amant. Sous le regard perçant de miyavi, Toshiya se redresse et passe son jean.

- " Ça ne va pas Alice-chan ?"

Le regard surpris de Toshiya se pose sur le guitariste. Il s'est redressé, et adossé à la tête du lit, il allume une cigarette sans le quitter des yeux. Après une hésitation, la bassiste achève de s'habiller et s'assoie sur le lit en tailleur. De façon à faire face à miyavi.

- " C'est toi qui m'inquiète, Taka. "

Le voile qui traverse un instant le regard de miyavi rend rapidement sa place à la neutralité habituelle de ses pupilles. Toshiya s'est lancé, il ne peut plus s'arrêter. C'est maintenant où jamais, il le sait.

- " L'autre jour ou studio de télé…

- Nani…?

- Koï… t'as vu dans quel état t'étais?"

La voix est posée. Presque trop. Les yeux sombres restent calme. Un peu trop.

- " Et alors?" Les yeux brillants, miyavi se redresse, furieux. Ecrasant violemment sa cigarette dans le cendrier déjà plein, il attrape un pantalon qu'il passe rapidement. " J'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est passé, c'est bon!"

Il se laisse retomber sur le lit avec un soupir. L'éclat est témoin de l'importance de l'incident. Les doigts aux ongles noirs ramènent rapidement ses mèches sombres en arrière. Il évite le regard du bassiste.

- " Tu aurais peut être besoin d'en parler Taka… "

Mais miyavi garde obstinément les yeux fixés sur le mur. Sa nervosité se lit dans tout ses gestes. A gestes saccadés, il s'empare d'un tee-shirt. Mais c'est seulement pour ne pas rester inactif. Toshiya le sait.

- " Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? "

miyavi se redresse brusquement, secoué d'un éclat de rire nerveux.

- " Confiance ? "

Cette fois-ci ses yeux dorés trouvent ceux de Toshiya. Ils sont pleins d'ironie et d'amertume.

- " On couche ensemble c'est tout ! j'vois vraiment pas ou tu vas chercher la confiance…"

Un vide soudain. Un grand silence qui s'ouvre en eux comme un gouffre dans leur ventre qui les aspire.

oOo

Comme une fêlure dans les yeux qui me regardent. Je me relève souplement.

- " Tu devrais accorder un peu de confiance aux autres miya-kun… Ça changerait pas mal de choses... "

Je finis de m'habiller en silence. Passant le premier haut qui me tombe sous la main. Il est toujours assis sur le lit, immobile. Alors, lui retenant la nuque d'une main, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. " Si tu te sens seul un soir… Tu sais ou je suis, koï."

Sans un mot, sans un regard, j'attrape mes affaire et sors de l'appartement. Je sens qu'il n'a pas bougé dans mon dos et je sens mon cœur se serrer. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça ferait aussi mal. Je ferme les yeux en m'adossant à la paroi de l'ascenseur. Sensation de froideur à travers le tissu. Le goût de sa peau me manque déjà, la lueur qui brille dans son regard avant qu'il ne m'embrasse, ses sourires moqueurs et ses fantaisies. Ses mains. Je veux lire de nouveau les signes qui le marquent.

Une vibration contre mes doigts. Par habitude, je porte le téléphone à mon oreille.

- " Moshi mosh' Hara dess'… "

Pas envie de parler. Pourquoi j'ai décroché?

- " Ce soir… je suis seul ce soir…"

Secousse et mon cœur rate un battement. L'ascenseur est arrivé, les portes s'ouvrent dans un tintement.

- " Taka…?"

Souffle court, le regard perdu, à peine habillé, les cheveux en bataille, il se tient à quelques mètres de moi.

- " Ano… je me disais que si tu n'as rien de particulier de prévu…"

Sa voix se dédouble en face de moi et dans mon oreille. Son regard ne lâche pas le mien. Il reste accroché au portable comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Une hésitation.

- " J'ai besoin de toi…"

Un murmure. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Les battements de mon cœur m'étouffent. J'esquisse un geste. Le portable rebondit sur le sol, peu importe. Le portable rebondit sur le sol et je sens enfin son corps contre moi. Ses lèvres sur les miennes, leur saveur piquante et parfumée. La douceur de son baiser et son odeur qui me rassure. Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de ses caresses.

o

oOo

oOoOoOo

OWARI

oOoOoOo

oOo

o


End file.
